


smex

by niconiconicetiddies



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: BDSM, Breaking the Fourth Wall, F/F, F/M, Furry, Gen, Incest, Lamps, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Mutilation, Other, Sex, Threesome, Vore, butyou cut the penisskin off, circumsision, idk how to spall, necrophilia (spice spice), toe sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 06:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14074455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niconiconicetiddies/pseuds/niconiconicetiddies
Summary: just read it, you absolute coward.





	smex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my friend emma](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+friend+emma).



> hot sex awaits you

it was cold summers day.........brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr,,,,,,,,

mario and you were just cuddling when suddenly.....tree-kun appeared.

'h-how could u'' tree-kun said.

"t-tree kun! why are you here!!!""

"spagghetio!!" mario shouted as he peed everywhere.

"oh no........what is hauppen........" lugigi said

"s-she cheated on me"tree kun saidly said...........

"there is a solution!""

"what is it??"" mari0 said. 

"trEeSSOME" lugingi sau

"but lugigi u lef tout" big onii chan maro says 

"is ok i watch yes" \

so sex is happen.........

y/n was tossed on the bed as tree kun slappe hisbig wOOD on her face nad mario gently rubbed her nose withhig big bigmoustach amc whyam i alivr this was a mkstake but movingon 

tree kun inserted gis leaf betweenyourboobies and mario putshis fanttastico moist-ache in ur pp whole and ou vore tree kun.ths id where the major character deathcomes in/.

btw you are 12 this why it is underage.........

yoshi walksin.... omg tree kun is killed

"TOES OWO" bowser saysbecause mmm m mm m m m m he loves toes.......he would suck urs but you are busy sincre you have such lucious feet...

 

''wtf bausor u said u w0uld only suck mine from now on....////////////////// wailugi sais

>///////////< "UwU it was only a joke pap........ only u can spread my cheeks......"

"o-oh that us si sexy,,,,,"

yodhi spltis daisys mouth "suck...."

öh -----okay" daisucc says and she givum the succeth (furry comes in)

she then pulls out abig blade and cuts yoshis cockerrooo donger skin off because she is big and buff an has tons of sex that way.

yoshu finds thisso sexy he is impreganted...

mario fucks tree kun he slides his penis in sexily making y/n feel very neglected she wants to feel his sexy moustache on her body toooooo >//<.....

so y/n kills mario and absolutely smashes so now she got no bf gn soz y/n

luigi is upset

but he smashes mario to stay true to the tags...

ï have tooo" he says becayse he needws to put his cock in mario for the incest tag :(((

meanwhile wario spits on warios big lamp.....and because his cock is so big.... he wraps it around as a new ofrm oferotic bondage...

ok sex

**Author's Note:**

> im not sorry


End file.
